Roscoe
Roscoe was a member of the grave robbing gang led by Fedora, which recovered the Cross of Coronado in 1912. Biography Roscoe was born approximately in the 1890s. He wasn't much older than the American archaeologist Indiana Jones and his friend Herman Mueller. In 1912, Roscoe was a member of Fedora's grave robbing gang as they were excavating at a Utah canyon after being hired by antiquities collector Panama Hat to retrieve the Cross of Coronado. When Roscoe found it, he got so excited that he annoyed Half Breed.Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade After Indiana Jones stole the Cross of Coronado, Roscoe chased Indy and fought him on a circus train. During the fight, Roscoe gained an edge over Indy by pulling a knife, but lost his opportunity when he and Jones were nearly gored through the train car by an agitated rhinoceros, as Jones accidentally caused a lamp to fall on the rhino's horn after Roscoe made him trip on the wagon. After Indy was pulled to safety from the lion car, Roscoe stepped in to grab the Cross but let go because he was frightened by a snake that wriggled out of Indy's sleeve. Roscoe later showed up at the Jones residence with Fedora and recovered the treasure with the help of the Sheriff after Panama Hat claimed to be the rightful owner of the Cross. Overjoyed to retake the Cross, Roscoe left the residence and gave the Cross to Panama Hat, who then gave him the gang's payment for their services. Personality and traits Despite being not much older than him, young Indiana Jones noted that Roscoe seemed to be pretty tough.''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel Unlike other members of Fedora's Gang, Roscoe was ruthless to the point of trying to stab Indiana Jones with his knife to ensure the gang's payment for the Cross of Coronado. However, perhaps not much like Jones, Roscoe suffered a fear for snakes, as when one slipped from Jones' sleeve, he alarmed and screamed to get it away. Behind the scenes Roscoe was portrayed by Bradley Gregg in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. In the Rob MacGregor's novelization and in Ryder Windham's junior adaptation of the film, Indy nicknamed him "The Kid". During the development of the film's script, written by Jeffrey Boam, Roscoe was originally going to be bitten by the snake that slithers from Indy's sleeve during the circus train chase after rescuing him from the lion wagon. His fate afterwards went unmentioned.The Complete Making of Indiana Jones Roscoe's confrontation against Indy originally intended to have Roscoe trying to stab Jones with his knife only to end up stabbing the rhino's horn instead. This portion of the scene got up deleted from the final cut, however. Parallel to their characters' enmity, River Phoenix and Bradley Gregg were good friends in real life.@Barnet_College The Indiana Jones Picture Gallery Project on Twitter In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, Roscoe, along the gang's truck driver, is absent from the Young Indy sequence which is left out of the sequel. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' comic Notes and references ja:ロスコー Category:Characters alive when last seen Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Category:Treasure Hunters